Good
by AmyCoolz
Summary: What will it take for Booth to admit that Zach really isn't that bad? Please read the note inside. Warning: SLASH, male/male, SEX. I don't know how to make it clearer. :P


Note: So I have no idea why I wrote this the way I did, but whatever. I guess each little section is supposed to be in one of their "POVs", starting with Booth's. I guess it just gives you a little inside look on what they were thinking/feeling in that moment. Oh, well. Just read and review, if you will!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones_, but it would be nice if I did.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Booth stared at the young squint in front of him, not listening to a word he was saying. He watched as the lips he longed for moved a million miles an hour, talking animatedly, excitedly to Bones about some sort of development on a recent case. Usually Booth would listen in on these types of conversations, but his attention was focused elsewhere.

"…don't you agree, Agent Booth?" Zach was asking, looking anxiously at the ex-sniper.

"Uh… what?"

"Zach was just telling me how unusual the head wound was and then wondered if a golf club would have made the indentation. He asked if you agreed," Bones explained.

"Oh, well, sure," he articulated. "But I'm not the expert here, you are, Bones."

"Don't call me Bones!" she exclaimed, then said, "but you are a professional, too, Booth, and we value your professional opinion. Do you or do you not agree with Zach?"

"…Do you?" He could tell it was a trap… a trap he fell right into.

"You weren't listening, Booth," Bones said, sighing. "Never mind." Her phone rang at that instant. She answered it, listened a couple moments, and then hung up a few seconds later. "My publisher needs me. Booth, you can give Zach a ride home, right?" Not waiting for a response, she left.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Zach fidgeted in his seat once the door closed behind Dr. Brennan. He was always so nervous around the special agent. Not because he was big and burly, or carried a gun, but because Zach _liked_ Agent Booth, maybe even loved him.

He watched Booth glance around before he turned back to Zach. "Well…" he began awkwardly. "You ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah," he muttered, getting up. He pulled out a small wallet, but Booth stopped him with a hand on his; he froze.

"I'll get it." He left some money on the table – just enough for their meals and a tip. "Come on; let's get you home."

Zach stayed silent, trying not to think of what that sentence could mean. "I live above Hodgins's garage." At Booth's look of disbelief, Zach explained, "I… You'll see when we get there."

"Okay," Booth stated, getting up from the table. "Let's go, then." He led Zach out to his SUV, climbing in and waiting while Zach put his seatbelt on. "You'll have to lead the way; I have no clue where Hodgins lives."

"Right," Zach said, and sat back and gave Booth directions.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Booth's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles nearly turning white. He turned his blinker on when Zach told him to make a right at the light they were coming up to. He took the corner a little fast, throwing his arm across Zach's chest in an altruistic response. "Sorry, Zach," he muttered, bringing his hand back to the wheel.

Zack sighed imperceptibly and murmured a quiet, "Thanks." They drove in silence the rest of the way.

Eight minutes later, Booth pulled into Hodgins's driveway, parking to the side of the garage. The building was big enough to be considered a small, two-story house. He looked on in bewilderment as Zach got out and walked up to the outside stairs.

"You can come in if you want to, Agent Booth," Zach said. "I'm sure Hodgins left some beer or something in my refrigerator the last time he was here." Booth was suddenly very jealous of Hodgins for being in Zach's apartment, but the feeling passed as he shut the car off and followed Zach upstairs.

When they got inside, Booth couldn't help but stare at the sight he was met with. The apartment above Hodgins's garage was _humongous_. "Geez, this place could house a family of six and still have room left over," Booth commented, plopping down on the couch.

Zach chuckled and went to the fridge. "What'll it be, Agent Booth?" he asked. "Hodgins left some Bud Light the last time he was here."

"That's fine," he answered, still processing Zach's laughter. He had never heard him laugh or snicker while at work; it was a pleasant change of pace.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Zach walked back from the fridge with two bottles in his hand – a Bud Light for Booth and water for himself. He handed Booth his beer and proceeded to drink his water.

"So… What do you and Hodgins usually do when he comes over?" Booth asked, wrapping his lips around the top of the bottle and tipping some of the liquid into his mouth. Zach almost choked on his water as he watched the sensual way the agent was nursing the bottle.

"Uh… not much," he said, putting the cap back on his bottle and setting it on a coaster on the coffee table. "Usually we just order Chinese food and watch TV or something. It's not too exciting."

"Hmm…" Booth hummed, taking another sip of beer. Zach stared at Booth's Adam's Apple as he swallowed, and couldn't repress his own need to swallow. "Do you wanna order some?"

"Excuse me?" Zach asked, shaking himself out of his reverie.

"Do you wanna order some Chinese food?" Booth asked. "It'll be on me."

Zach thought about it for a moment before conceding. "Sure. I'll call it in." He got up and grabbed the phone. "What would you like?"

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

While Zach placed the order for the food, Booth observed his surroundings. There were some pictures on the wall, mostly of a large group of people in a snowy area. Booth was guessing those people were Zach's family from Michigan. He glanced at the TV stand, where there was a DVD player; a few DVD cases were set atop it, while more were lined up – in alphabetical order – on the shelf next to it.

"Well, I've placed the order," Zach said, hanging the phone back up. "Now all we have to do is wait." He smiled and walked over to the couch, but fell on top of Booth when he tripped on a corner of the rug that had rolled up.

Booth let out a gasp of surprise, wrapping his arms around Zach's midsection so he wouldn't tumble to the ground. His breathing was rapid, though he hardly thought that was from being fallen upon. "You all right?" he asked.

Zach looked into his eyes and Booth knew what was gonna happen. Zach leaned in inch-by-inch, slowly and deadly. As soon as the squint's lips touched his, he knew it was a bad idea. He sat still for a few moments before pushing Zach away and letting him fall on the floor.

"Zach," he panted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Agent Booth," he stated, and Booth started. Where did _this_ Zach come from? The one that's taking control? "I think I've seen enough movies to have noticed that a kiss is customary in these situations." Booth opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Zach started speaking again. "Furthermore, I'm highly attracted to you; but, as you can already tell, I'm not very skilled at flirting."

"Well, yeah," Booth said. He grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him back onto the couch. "Everyone knows that."

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

"Agent Booth, you're not helping the situation," Zach breathed, running a hand through his hair. He sighed and turned fully back to the FBI agent. "I'd like to kiss you again, if that's all right with you."

Booth sat, dumbstruck. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Zach suddenly leaned forward and brought their lips together again, snaking his tongue in. He continued to kiss him open-mouthed for a few moments, trying to produce a reaction from him, but to no avail. He pulled back and placed his hands in his lap, head down. "I'm sorry, Agent Booth," he muttered, standing up. "You should probably just go…"

He moved to walk away until Booth's hand caught his wrist, pulling him back. He pulled a little too hard, though, as Zach toppled into his lap. Zach's arms shot out, wrapping around Booth's neck as one knee landed a blow to the agent's groin. Zach couldn't help laughing as he watched Booth double over in pain, grabbing his crotch and falling sideways onto the couch, Zack along with him.

"Zach," Booth gasped. "You bastard…" He started taking deep breaths, trying to will away the pain.

"I'm sorry, Agent Booth," Zach said, holding back laughter. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Booth was still recovering from the blow when the question was uttered. He froze, on the verge of hyperventilating from the overflow of emotions he was feeling. Since when did Zach get so confident in himself? The Zach Addy that Booth knew always acted small and insignificant, folding in on himself whenever a figure of authority was around.

Zach was waiting patiently for an answer. He seemed authentically serious about the offer, so Booth tried to even out his breathing to come up with a response. "Are you-are you serious?"

Zach nodded, his hair brushing against Booth's forehead; the sensation made the agent dizzy with desire. "I insist that you let me help you feel better, Seeley," he whispered.

It was the first time he'd ever heard Zach call him by his first name, and damn, if it wasn't hot he didn't know what was. He swallowed and murmured, "Okay." Zach's eyes lit up, and he could feel the arms that were still around his neck drag him back in for another kiss. He immediately opened his mouth for Zach's tongue, wrapping his own arms around the squint's waist.

The embrace only lasted a few moments before Zach released Booth and started kissing, licking, and suckling his way down the agent's neck. He pulled back momentarily, leaning in and whispering, "You have an amazingly strong jugular, Agent Booth," in his ear. He never thought that something as squinty as telling someone they have a wonderful… whatever-it-was could sound so hot.

Zach moved back down to sucking on Booth's neck, who threw his head back to give him room. _This kid's gonna be the death of me,_ Booth thought, lost in sensation.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Zach had no idea what he was doing. He'd only ever slept with one girl – Naomi from Paleontology – and that had been a disaster. He didn't know how to please a woman, never mind a man. But he went on instinct: what did he think would feel good to him? He went off of that theory alone, and it seemed to be working.

He started sucking on Booth's collarbone while his hands worked on removing the shirt that was in his way. He undid each button slowly, and when he reached the bottom he pushed the shirt open, revealing a hairless chest. "Where's your chest hair, Agent Booth?" he asked innocently, and realized that he was slightly disappointed Booth didn't have any.

"I'm highly evolved," he stated, glaring at Zach. He took the shirt all the way off and tossed it over the back of the couch. "Now are you gonna finish what you started or not?"

Zach smirked, remaining silent, and moved back down to Booth's chest. He poked a nipple and watched Booth's face to gauge a reaction. When he saw the agent's eyes snap shut and his jaw clench, he decided to try licking it. Booth arched partly off the couch while the nipple that was being tortured hardened considerably. "Dammit, stop _doing_ that!" Booth exclaimed, but he couldn't hide the desire in his voice.

"But why would I stop doing something that makes you feel good, Agent Booth?" Zach inquired, pinching the other nipple harshly.

Booth gasped, and pulled the squint's hands away from his chest and down to his belt buckle. "There, put your hands to good use."

"As you wish."

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Booth decided to ignore the fact that Zach had just quoted from _The Princess Bride_ and focus on the fact that, yes, Zach was removing his pants. The squint was lowering the zipper, taking care not to get it caught on the bulge that was very much in the way. As soon as the pants were undone, Zach fairly ripped them from Booth's body and threw them on the floor. He paused, and Booth was wondering what he could be doing when out of nowhere his boxers were removed as well. Booth flushed bright red when he realized that he was completely naked in front of his partner's assistant, who was still fully clothed.

The squint in question reached down and wrapped a hand tentatively around Booth's manhood, squeezing slightly. Booth – not expecting the sudden contact – bucked his hips, nearly throwing Zach off of him. "Sorry, Zach," he panted, rubbing his hand along Zach's cloth-clad back. "I wasn't expecting that."

"It's called the 'element of surprise', Agent Booth. Surely you've heard of it?" Zach prompted, bringing his hand back down. He gripped tighter as he stroked slowly, causing Booth to squeeze his eyes shut.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Zach was highly satisfied with himself and his performance. Booth seemed to be enjoying himself most thoroughly, so he went with it. Every time he did something that Booth seemed to like, he made sure to do it often. Zach saw this as a learning experience, and he intended to put his new-found knowledge to good use.

When his hand reached the top of Booth's cock, he cautiously pinched the tip. The agent writhed beneath him, moaning and panting. He smirked and let go, waiting for Booth to look back at him. As soon as he got the agent's attention, he leaned down and kissed the head, lingering to breathe Booth's scent in.

He pulled back and looked into Booth's face, who had his eyes closed again, but an odd, relieved face. "Does it feel better now?" he asked.

Booth opened his eyes and Zach saw the lust swirling in the dark brown depths. His own arousal grew when he heard Booth's husky voice say, "It would be even better if you were naked."

Zach smiled, pulling his shirt over his head and flinging it to the side with Booth's. He worked on his pants next, undoing the button and zipper, and shoving the pants and his boxers off onto the floor. He straddled Booth, bringing their erections together and grinding down. He moaned, pressing his forehead into the agent's shoulder.

"God, Zach!" Booth exclaimed, not stopping his hips from moving. Zach couldn't agree more and never ceased rutting against his thigh. "Do you-do you think we could move this to the bedroom?" Booth asked, gripping Zach's hips tightly.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, and it took all his will power to stop moving and get off of the couch. He pulled Booth up with him, dragging him through the apartment to his room, where he threw the agent onto the bed.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Booth lost his breath when Zach pounced on top of him on the bed. "Sheesh, Zach! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, Agent Booth," he said, kissing every inch of Booth's face he could reach. "I just… Well, I feel women need to be treated daintily, especially when engaging in sexual activities. I figure that with you, since you're a man, I can be a little more physical. Scientifically speaking, your bones are of a higher density, you have much more stamina, and you require little to no talking while-"

"Zach!" Booth cut him off with a hand over his mouth. "I get the picture. Just get on with it." If truth be told, Booth sometimes wished he could let someone else take control. His job, however, doesn't permit that; and if he was going to have a relationship with Zach, he'd be the one with the power. But who's to say he couldn't let Zach have some control in their private moments?

Zach nodded and pulled a bottle of lubrication from his bedside table. Booth gave him a befuddled look; why would Zach have a random bottle of lube in his bedside table if he didn't have a girlfriend? Was he really just as normal as other guys were from time to time? He pushed the thought out of his head when he felt a finger with something cold and wet come into contact with his hole. He yelped, and then relaxed as he felt Zach's hands rubbing his abdomen.

"Zach, have you ever done this before?" He thought the squint seemed a little too skilled for this to be his first time.

"Not with a man, Agent Booth," Zach replied, sticking another finger in.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

_Oh, my gosh,_ Zach thought, performing a scissoring movement with the two fingers that were currently inside Booth. _How am I doing this?_ He continued to stretch the agent up, even adding a third finger for good measure. "Uh… Are you ready, Agent Booth?"

Booth had his eyes shut, but nodded. Zach gulped, slathering his own erection with lube, before navigating to Booth's hole and pushing in slowly. He stopped when he was all the way in, giving Booth time to adjust; he was guessing this was Booth's first time with a man, too.

"You can move now, Zach," Booth muttered. The squint nodded and pulled back a few inches before pushing back in. Booth was breathing deeply, erratically, raising his hips off of the bed to give Zach a better angle. "Unh…" he moaned. "God, Zach…"

Zach smiled. Apparently he was doing all right on his own, so he continued with the same slow movements until Booth got impatient. He then started to thrust faster, losing rhythm with Booth. He stopped for a moment, waiting for a good time to start going again when he could get back in time with the agent.

"Zach," Booth groaned once the squint started moving again. "Touch me, please."

Zach removed a hand from one of Booth's hips and wrapped it around his arousal, tugging in time with his thrusts. He moaned every single time he got buried to the hilt inside of Booth, loving every minute of it. Booth thrashed on the bed, and was suddenly releasing himself into Zach's hand and on his own stomach. Zach thrust a few more times before coming inside of Booth, exhaling his first name.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Zach collapsed on the bed next to Booth after pulling out. He felt strangely empty until he felt Zach's arms wrap around his waist and his lips press a kiss to his sweaty shoulder. Zach sighed against his skin, causing it to become even more heated.

He smiled, sliding an arm around Zach's shoulders and pulling him closer. "Zach," he murmured. "Why didn't you tell me you were attracted to me before today?"

"Agent Booth, you have threatened to shoot me between the eyes for asking you about sexual positions, do you remember?" Booth couldn't deny that fact. "I didn't want to risk it."

"Well, you squints may be smart in the lab, but you have no common sense whatsoever."

"What makes you say that?"

"Did you not notice all the advances I've made toward you?" At Zach's blank look, he sighed. "Never mind. I guess it's just good that I've got you now."

"It's not good," Zach stated matter-of-factly. "It's great. It's wonderful, it's amazing, it's superb, it's-"

Booth shut him up with a kiss. "It's good. Let's just leave it at that." Zach laughed and kissed him again, and Booth decided that maybe the little squint wasn't so bad after all.

He was good.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Note: Yes, Zach topped. Everyone always puts him on the bottom, but what if he's just shy around the lab? And I do believe what I wrote of Booth up there, that maybe he does like to give up control every once in a while. Oh, well. I'll probably write another one soon, though. Zach will definitely be on the bottom then.


End file.
